1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic cable, and more particularly to a traceable cable assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical fiber is a flexible, transparent fiber made of glass (silica) or plastic and having a diameter of about 0.1 mm. It can function as a waveguide to transmit light between opposite ends of the optical fiber. Optical fibers are widely used in fiber-optic communications, which permit transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than other forms of communication because signals travel along them with less loss and without electromagnetic interference.
For a fiber optical cable bundle including a group of fiber optic cables, if one fiber optic cable is determined to be broken (malfunctioning) by an optical fiber tester coupled to one end of said one fiber optic cable, it is troublesome to distinguish the other end of the broken fiber optic cable for a further repair process, thereby resulting in time-consuming identification of the broken fiber optic cable.